The Sirens
by buggienettebby
Summary: Adrien Agreste, has got to be the most well known teen because of his father. After ships began to set sail in the Atlanic Ocean and never come back, he wants to be the first one to find out what's up. Gabriel decides to do the same, claiming that his intentions are good. But Adrien and Nino don't think so. Mermaid AU Rated T (15 ) some violence and graphic details.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my attempt to this AU! I hope you enjoy this small "beginning" of the story. There will be more to this story that I have planned.**

Scientist and top notch professional investigations around Paris traveled around the world investigating as to why there were disappearances of ships and people when they set sail and never return. Some fishermen or even tourists go out and take rides in boats to explore the wildlife out in the ocean. The one problem was they never return nor are they ever found. Many know that there's still far more things to discover from our world's ocean, was there a possibility there are creatures out there hunting the human race?

Paris citizen were afraid after hearing so many cases pop up recently that many refuse to even set foot near the ocean. There, however was one boy in the city who was generally curious about everything. Still, he was far too busy with things in his life to do more investigations on the subject. Adrien Agreste, son of the famous fashion designer in all of Paris had various things to do throughout the day such as interviews, photoshoots for magazine covers and issues, fencing, Chinese all while attending school. The boy was only 17 years old and has had the same crammed schedule for the last 4 years. Of course, various things changed with each coming day.

It was a nice, summer day when Adrien managed to slip by his bodyguard and headed towards his favorite cafe in Paris. He strolled the streets alone, wearing a black hoodie. It covered his face so- he hoped- no one would be able to recognize him. That's the last thing he wanted, was to attract unnecessary attention. Ordering his drink and pastry, he looked around, observing the cafe until he saw a familiar figure. Smiling to himself, he walked over, patting the person on his shoulder.

"Hey man, this is the first time you didn't come here late" the young blonde teased. Clicking his tongue, the man turned around to face him, pushing him away playfully. "Aye man, easy. Some of us non-famous folk have lives too" he chuckled. Adrien laughed, sitting in the chair across from him.

"Good to see you to Nino" Adrien chuckled lowly, fixing his hoodie. As they started up a small talk,mainly concerning Nino and his DJing career along with opening a club that he's been wanting for so long. The news that displayed on the monitor caught almost everyone's attention as the cafe went completely quiet.

This morning, a fisherman along with his colleagues caught this on video after sailing into the Atlantic sea and returning to shore.

The video was hazy and a bit blurred due to the camera being out of focus. There were cries of excitement as the camera was pointing towards the water. A shadowed figure swam under the water, coming close to the boat. Slowly, the creature rose from the water. The human like figure's head popped out, black hair covering its face.

The creature tilted its head slightly, revealing the shiny silver eyes and pale complexion it had. The men on the boat screamed in horror, repelling backwards as the video went blurry again due to the man's unsteady hand after the creature began to pull itself onto the boat.

After a few seconds, the video went back to focus, pointing to the spot from where the creature stood before only to see that it had already disappeared. The video ended after the confused men took their positions to man the boat back to land.

After many mysterious disappearances happening in the Atlantic sea, these fishermen are the first ones to come back with footage of unknown creatures that many believe, could be the reason why people have gone missing.

If that were the case, what is that they're after? How long have we been living beside us that we haven't recognized their existence?

Murmurs went throughout the cafe as people looked at each other in worry. Adrien and Nino looked at the TV screen wide eyed, before looking at each other with the same shocked look. "That's crazy, holy crap what if they're after us?" Adrien questioned, horrified. Nino shrugged, taking a slight sip of his drink.

"Don't jump to conclusions man, but still, how do we know that's even real? For all we know they could have just been a stunt by some idiots" Adrien pursed his lips and pointed a finger at him. "That's true"

"All these disappearances are still weird though, aren't you at least a little bit curious?" The model continued. Nino nodded. "Of course I am, but I'm gonna stick with the logical assumptions like, they all probably stuck across and iceberg and died somehow" receiving a slight kick on his knee, Adrien gave him a 'are-you-serious' look.

"Nino! I'm being serious!" Grabbing his knee in pain, Nino laughed it off and kicked him back. "Okay, chill bro! Damn. It's not like we'll be able to figure it out ourselves, although it would be a miracle if we did" A thought suddenly popped into his head, though it was crazy, he wanted to go out and investigate himself.

Based on what he saw on the news, there's a possibility that he'll be able to make it back alive. He saw a bunch of upsides to the situation, besides the risk of dying, it includes going out from his normal routine and get out to do something he wants. Adrien stared blankly at his best friend, who looked back concerned at his phased expression.

"Bro?"

"I'm gonna go see what's out there" Adrien whispered lowly. Nino, catching that, gave him a horrified-like look.

"What-? Dude! You're going to get yourself killed. That's a bad idea" Nino crossed his arms, shaking his head at the blonde. Rolling his eyes, Adrien copied Nino.

"What if there is something? You and I can solve this case and save a ton of people!" Adrien exclaimed, clearly too stubborn to let this go. Adrien always wanted to help everyone he could. He felt the need to do more than just be a model and a pretty boy.

He's not satisfied with that.

Sighing, Nino shook his head. "I hope I won't regret this..." he mumbled. "Fine, but if we get our asses in trouble, you're taking the blame for everything" Eagerly nodding, Adrien smiled widely. He clasped his hands together, getting up from his chair after hearing his named being called from the counter.

Marinette peaked her head just above the water's surface, her eyes catching a glimpse of the land which stood feet away from where she was. Her dark blue hair shimmered and floated on the water, moving left to right as the waves went up and down. Her pale skin shimmered as her small scales on her face turned various shades of pink and red as the light reflected off of them.

"Alya come up,it's safe" The blue haired girl sighed and rolled her eyes. The brunette girl popped up beside her, sticking her head out of the water cautiously. "Oh hohoho, this is gonna be exciting. Do you think we'll be able to see some humans?" Alya's eyes sparkled in excitement. Marinette shrugged, not giving the slightest expression of excitement as her best friend.

She was sort of excited but still, she was way more nervous if anything. Ever since some of their own fellow merfolk began hanging out in the surface, Alya and Marinette have been dying to see what it was like. They planned forever ago to reach up to the surface, that was, until the violent attacks their own people made against the humans.

Merfolk viciously attacked innocent humans to feed on their own flesh and blood. They chanted that they needed to eliminate the humans, that they were useless and bothersome and must go. Accusations against the humans like these started a long time ago, billions of years ago even. The Greatest Massacre that happened between the two species nearly caused both humans and mermaids to become extinct.

The war went back and forth, the more hatred the humans had among the mermaids, they more they got ready to attack and kill them off. Mermaids had the upper advantage, having magic to manipulate the humans and kill as many as one thousand of them at once. Unfortunately, once they use an excess amount of strength and magic, they die off as well.

Ever since that tragic year, the mermaids lived peacefully and in hiding at the bottom of the sea, until recently. Now that some of their own kind has caused trouble with the humans again, their fear was starting up again another war.

"I have no idea. What makes you think they'll believe us. With so many humans being killed in under 2 months, will they believe that we won't hurt them?" Alya placed a hand under her chin.

"They might, you never know" Alya was bubbly and confident, something that she admired about her best friend. However, her logic with a few things wasn't the best.

"The killings are done by a group of no-at-all's, average of 5 people. There are tons of us who don't feel the same as them and want to not start a war. We gotta warn them somehow" Alya clicked her tongue and crossed her arm.

"Come on let's go!" She begged the pale skinned teen.

Her tanned skin glistened in the sunlight as she swam towards land, with Marinette following closely behind. The shorter girl kept her distance, where as Alya went up as close as possible. When they reached the dock closes to the deep waters of the ocean, they were both horrified at the site.

"Oh my god" it was nothing like they'd expected

 **Since this is the prologue, I promise the other chapters will be better in depth and not rushed.**

 **Hope this was pleasing. Please stick around for more! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 1

Marinette and Alya saw the horror that floated before them when they swam up under the dock. Human bodies scattered around, broken limbs were twisted in directions they shouldn't be. Flesh was torn up on the forearms, chest and neck. The flesh was a dark, pink-ish covered up with a slight foul smell with a hint of saltiness from being soaked in water.

There were big bites taken from the skin of the decaying body, to which the two girls assumes other sea creatures were coming in and feeding off them. The question was how long have they been here and went by unnoticed by their own kind? Keeping their distance, they looked at each other, worried looks on their faces.

"You thinking what I'm thinking girl?" Alya asked. "That we should leave before someone thinks we did this?"

The brown tailed girl nodded her head, beefier diving in the ocean, swimming in deeper. The cold sensation surfaced upon their once exposed skin. It was a funny feeling for the two of them, their skin warmed up so quickly upon reaching the earths surface for a few minutes. It was interesting to say the least.

Marinette was lost in her own thoughts, the dead human bodies flashed in her head. Her expression changed from saddened to disgusted. The little fear she had of the humans was disappearing as it was being replaced with disgust of her own kind treating them this way. Mermaids had the upper hand, they were able to hypnotize with their singing voices, manipulating anyone and use them for their own good.

Some go as far as unlocking special abilities, although it varies on the person. Those who do, are called Miraculous Mermaids, they're said to hold more power than the average one.

Shaking her head a bit, Marinette brushed her thoughts away not wanting to think about it. Alya's idea of warning the humans wasn't bad at all, still it was really risky. Marinette and Alya continued to swim downward into their small town. Knowing Alya, she was the one to share anything that's worth talking about.

She never gossiped...much, but she loves telling stories and news. Everyone went to her for any information. Mermaids wandered around, carrying baskets full of seashells and food and swan towards their houses made of stone and coral. The light from the surface hardly made it down to shine bright enough and light the small city.

They learned how to adapt to see in the dimly light waters by using glowing bugs to illuminate areas, high enough for the surrounding areas to be visible. It was fluorescent and bright in the darkened parts of the ocean, a very beautiful site. About a mile away, Marinette spotted a group gathered around.

Many turned their faces to look at each other, making hand gestures like pointing upward. Something in Marinette told her that something was wrong, and he gut instinct was never wrong. Stopping her friend she pointed toward the crowd.

"Alya, what's going on over there?" She asked. Alya squinted her eyes slightly. "I don't know, they must be arguing about something. Wanna check it out?" Of course Marinette wanted to, she was curious as well. Swimming over quickly, she saw that both her parents were gathered among the people in a circle. Same went for Alya's parents. Marinette's mother clung to her father's chest, he held her protectively and remained quiet, listening to the speaker.

"What's going on?"

An old merman, white beard, black circle under his eyes and skin peeling was in the middle of the small circle that was made. Turning he gave the two young girls fearful looks. His frown and wide eyes creeped them both out, giving them a cold stare. Alya and Marinette glanced at each other fearfully. They both felt the odd vibe.

"You girlies better listen to me closely 'cause I'm only going to say this once" the old man's voices was thick and raspy. "They're coming for us. Prepare your graves 'cause we ain't going to win the battle this time.

~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Adrien this isn't a good idea, the police completely sealed off this area" Nino protested. He looked around frantically, worried an officer will catch them snooping around in a area under investigation. There was no evidence that any investigation was being contacted. Everything was just like how it was before when they last visited. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Adrien pulled his his hood over his head and fastened the laces so it would stay secure on his head. Strands of his blond, silky hair poked out from the top of his covered head. "Doesn't look like they did much here anyway" He stated. Nino rolled his eyes, giving up on trying to convince him to turn back.

"Let's go down by the dock. Maybe there's something there that we can look at" Adrien walked, motioning with his hand excitedly for his best friend to join him. The two began in search, looking down at the waters from the wooded area. The water ripped back and forth with nothing appearing in sight. After staring and occasion throwing rocks for minutes they sighed.

"I don't think we'll find anything if we just sit here waiting for something to pop up" Nino pursed his lips into a pout as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand while sitting criss crossed. Adrien looked at him, an idea forming. "yeah you're right...so how about we-" catching on, Nino waved his hand to get him to stop talking. "Are you saying you want to go out there?" Adrien smiled, nodding his head. "On a boat?"

He nodded.

"Together, just the two of us" Patting his back Adrien laughed and nodded nodded once more. "Great, we're on the same page" Nino stared at him, mouth wide open. "Bro, you can't be serious" "Nino come on, theres something out there. Who knows, maybe we shouldn't even be scared of whatever it is" Adrien pressed.

"I said I was with you man, but I have a bad feeling about it. What if we end up digging a deeper hole in the situation"

Nino had a point to which Adrien couldn't argue. Was it so bad to go out and see for themselves? Then again, he was sure that there was something going on. As far as he knew, whatever's going on, it's putting lives at risk. Even if it's just a prank, and they figure out it's just a serial killing putting in this joke, he wanted it to stop.

He was going to succeed, or die trying to.

Sighing, Adrien rubbed his temple with the palm of his hand and threw his body, laying on his back. "Yeah, I see your point, but I'm not backing out of this till find at least something. If it gets too outta hand, then we'll call it off"

Giving a light punch at Adrien's stomach, he laughed and nodded. "That I can agree with" Hearing Adrien grunt in annoyance, he laughed harder. Sitting in silence, something in the distance caught Nino's eye. It was big, silver with purple stripes on the sides of the board like a border. With a name written in fine calligraphy on the side.

The name was hardly legible since it was so far away. Nino was almost certain that someone was setting out to sea. He found a bit suspicious.

"Hey bro, look over there" He patted his face and pointed in the direction of the boat. Turning around, Adrien sat up totals a better look. Just seeing the purple border around the boat and fancy name made him realize that the boat belonged to his father.

Springing up to his feet, not even thinking about what he was doing for a split second, he sprung in the direction of the water craft. Adrien leaped from the dock, running on full speed Sonic on the sand, surprisingly not falling nor tripping over his feet. Ninos eyes widened and followed behind, shouting at his best friend.

Once Adrien was near enough, he hid behind a large trunk of a tree that had crashed on the sandy floor. Peeping behind the big object at they hid well behind, he saw some men climb a top the boat, carrying nets and loading huge wooden boxes.

What exactly is his father boat doing here? Where are they going? Does he know about this?

The last question was immediately answered after seeing his own father standing next to what seemed the driver of the boat. They were talking. Nodding their heads up and down while pointing to the crates. Nino and Adrien looked at each other, not believing what they were seeing.

"That's your dad..but where is he going?" Nino whispered. He was freaking out on the inside. "I don't know, but we need to get on that boat" Nino looked at Adrien, shocked. Then proceeded to hit the blonde in the back of his head.

"Are you insane?! What if they catch us" Adrien pursed his lips and glared at the dark skinned boy. "If you should know, it been on that thing at least more than 5 times. There's a small door on the floor behind some huge barrels that leads to a storage space. We can hide in there"

Nino gave a large sigh and tapped his fingers on the tree bark. "Alright, lead the way" pursing his lips, Adrien looked carefully at the boat and had Nino watch the other end, in case some arrived.

Seeing his father get distracted and walk away from the boats loading platform, he took the chance to run and head straight behind the barrels. Releasing his breath that, surprisingly, he held in his throat. He peaked to see if he caught his father or anyone's attention. Adrien signaled Nino to the latch on the small door knob and he quickly unhooked it, lifting up the heavy door with ease and crawled inside. Before following them inside, Adrien pushed the barrels apart slightly, enough for it to create a small gap to see from their blocked view.

"Whoo! Wow, I can't believe we didn't get caught. I'm feeling this adrenaline rush man" Nino exclaimed excitedly. Adrien laughed, sitting down on a pile of sacks. "Ah, we can just chill here for a bit. Just don't make a lot of noise. They'll hear us" he said lowly, almost in a whisper. Nodding, Nino sat beside him and threw his head back, sighing contentedly.

They both starred up at the ceiling. Hearing small, but audible conversations between the people that roamed upstairs. The room was pitch dark, only small candles inside glass holders lit the room.

"Her disappearance is not only affecting me, but also my son! This is where I saw them take her"

Adrien's smile faded. He was sure he was talking about his mom. Still, he knew absolutely nothing about his mother and why she didn't come home. Their parents loved each other, so he couldn't see the problem of her leaving over something that serious.

"Gabriel calm down, how do you plan on contacting these...people or..creatures. How certain are we that they'll listen"

"You leave that to me, just get us close enough the the deep waters"

A few moments passed by when it suddenly became uncomfortably quiet. "Why would you're mom be dragged out to sea.." Nino mumbled.

"Somethings up and my dad seems to know about it..." Adrien pondered.

"Would that make all these creatures we've seen on TV-"

"Like the one from this morning-" Adrien interrupted

"Make them real" Nino finished.

Letting it sink it, the two boys covered their mouths in shock. "Something still seems off though, why did they just recently start appearing? Why now? Why kill us in the first place?" Adrien questioned.

Nino felt his stomach sink. "You don't think we're walking right into a war with these things do you? Starting a mess like this will just make everything a hundred times worse" Adrien but his lip.

"Let's hope not"

 **HELLO LOVELIES. Welcome to my 2nd ML fanfic I will be trying to dedicate my life too after ending Miraculous Switch.**

 **I'm way to into BTS right now. K-Pop has officially destroyed my life. Same with my other fandoms that's are currently crashing down due to the Hiatus's they're suffering in.**

 **This took really long to update and I don't have an excuse except. It's winter break... •-• and I decided to take a small break from writing and school work and binge watch shows and catch up on some reading.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Of course, this is late and I feel terrible about it but I have been busy...by busy I mean re-writing my original plan and outline for this story. Whoops...**

 **Anyways, enjoy.**

 **Let's hope not.**

* * *

Marinette shook slightly, feeling the chills run up her spine. She felt the slight discomfort in the way he said that. Losing a battle to what? They weren't in any sort of battles right now so what could this crazy old man be talking about? Shrugging it off, Marinette and Alya decided to ignore it. Laughing nervously, they looked at each other.

"What do you mean? The humans are harmless. Honestly, you should be worried about the mermaids causing trouble" Alya stated. Marinette's dad nodded his head in agreement. She was glad she wasn't the only one who thought, that accusing the humans without necessary evidence meant they were causing the harm. "Alya has a point. How are you-" Marinette was cut off, seeing their surroundings slightly darken since the light from the sun was getting cut off. A low rumbling sound came from above them,a large object appeared to becoming toward them.

They all became silent, looks of terror plastered on their faces. The old man grinned proudly, although everyone gave him displeased looks. Was this really something that he should be proud of? Marinette's parents held her closer to them, in a protective manner. As did Alya's mom did to her.

"What's going on?" People whispered as they came out of their houses to check the scene. "They're coming for us!" The old man shouted. "Prepare to die!" He continued to scream. Of course, no one paid any attention to him, hurrying in different directions. The ship stopped directly above them, nets instantly shooting out from the bottom of the ship and above it as well. The people swam away, most of them getting away quickly, avoiding the net completely. However some were unlucky.

The nets had trapped them, catching them in the rough nets. Their skin scraped against the harsh threads, making slight scratches on their skin. More and more mermaids scattered around and screamed. Marinette felt the heavy ropes against her back and tightening around her tail. She began to panic, desperately moving her tail back and forth to escape.

"Marinette!" She heard Alya scream. Marinette began to get hoisted and dragged upward, out towards the surface. Alya swam upwards, taking a hold of her forearm, Alya was being dragged upwards rather than dragging her own best friend down with her, she goes up. "Alya! No, they're gonna take you too" Marinette began to squirm. Alya took a hold of the net clung to it. "I don't care, we're in this together. They're not taking you" Smiling, Marinette clung to her best friend's arm and looked upward.

The sun blinding them once again as they reached the surface, Marinette and Alya squinted seeing multiple nets rise up all at once that contained maybe 3 or 4 merpeople in each. "They got a lot of us" Alya looked at Marinette surprised. "What do you think they want?"

"I don't know..but it can't be good" The two girls looked around, hearing the screams of many. Marinette was terrified but she wasn't screaming like anyone else. Her curiosity made her stay semi-calm, as it did for Alya. They both approached the boat, seeing men reeling the ropes in, carefully but quickly. They were talking and shouting at each other, giving orders. The two girls braced themselves as they were lowered onto the ship.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adrien and Nino stopped mid way into their conversation when they felt the sudden stop if the ship. They heard hurried footsteps and the sound of metal clanking against its gears. The two boys scurried up the small stairs, lifting the small door for them to get a peek of the outside world. Many were running to the sides of the boat, throwing the nets and hooking them on the ships hooks.

Nino and Adrien crouched down, looking over the ship, seeing what it was they were doing. Without sparing a glance, their eyes were glued to the men reeling in the nets and shouting at each other. "Get them in quickly! We don't have enough time for this" Adrien bit his lip, pulling himself over the edge now to get a better look at what's going on.

Nino began to freak out, pulling out the boy who pretty much exposed his entire body to everyone. "Dude, what are you doing! We're going to get caught!" He refused to listen and continued to expose himself just to get a closer look.

Adrien pursed his lips into a frown as the nets reached over and released a handful of mermaids onto the boat. They all shrieked, terrified upon seeing so many people surround them. Marinette and Alya kept their eyes on the man in a suit, who was observing everything from a high platform. Hiding back down to their hiding spot, Adrien and Nino observed from the small cracks between the barrels.

"Alright, good job men. Get out the tanks out. We've got some work to do" Marinette and Alya linked arms, sticking together, and pulling other beside them. Their tails sparkled in the sunlight, they were unable to move, seeing their lower half of their bodies weighed so much on land than it did in the water.

"What do they want with us?" Alya whispered to Marinette. "I don't know...how can we get out of here?" Marinette squinted and looked around for an escape but couldn't find a way to get out without get themselves caught again. "What is it you want with us!" Alya shouted. Her voice trembled slightly, still it wasn't noticeable the least.

"All questions will be answered in time, right now. You'll listen to me if you want your entire species to survive" Gabriel threatened, his deep voice was startling, even for Adrien and Nino. They could feel the cold and harshness that dropped from his lips. Both boys eyed the two mermaids that sat up, linking hands together. Giving a sigh, they sat quiet, earning a satisfied grin from Mr. Agreste.

"Glad we're on the same page, Get them inside the crates, and turn the ship to shore. We're going home" Marinette and Alya looked at each other, embracing each other and whispering something to each other. Marinette rested her head upon Alya's shoulder when she looked in the direction of the barrels, Marinette locked eyes with Adrien's green ones for a moment. Her facial expression changed from sorrow to surprised.

Adrian's eyes widened and he immediately put a finger to his lips, signaling her to stay quiet. He sore for a moment that he saw her blue eyes, gleam a red color, almost like a vampires would. Marinette was then grabbed by one of the ship workers, being pulled apart from Alya. She shrieked, feeling the Man's arm under hers.

"No, no you can't do this, take me with her!" Alya screamed. "I'm sorry, everyone has to be separated" the man stated. Defeated, Alya leaned back onto her forearms. Adrien and Nino looked at each other with worried glances before retreating back under and into their hiding spot until the docked back to land.

When they returned, the crew unloaded the crates one by one carefully setting them onto some trucks. The news crew was there, camera crew and others gathered around in a big crowd. They cheered loudly as they saw the unknown creatures in crates. As Gabriel descended from the ship, cameras and news reporters surrounded and bombed him with all sorts of questions.

Seeing that he was distracted, the two teenagers snuck off the ship, quickly before anyone seemed to notice them, they blended in with the crowd. That is...until someone noticed him. "Ah! It's Adrien!" They screamed. It just went crazy after that. Smiling shyly, he waved at them while Nino pushed him through the crowd and towards his father. "Ah look who showed up to see his father. Such a nice boy"

Flinching, Adrien's smile fell slightly. Yeah, nice. "Mr. Agreste, you seem to have discovered these creatures, are they responsible for the disappearing people? Have you found the others?" He held his hand up, to get everyone to stop talking. "These may be the ones responsible for the loss of some of our fellow people of France, but there's still more answers that we will get out of them"

Adrien saw the slightest smirk upon his face. He knew was planning something. What are you up to? Planes and black vans swarmed the grounds. Officers swarmed the area, telling everyone to leave the area. Gabriel turned towards his son and frowned. "Go home, stay there. Natalie is going to keep an eye on you" Adrien gulped and nodded. He glanced at Nino and nodded his head to follow him.

"Alright, so your dad gave that scary vibe when yall talked, is there a reason for that?" Nino said swirling around in Adrien's computer chair. "He just told me to come home. He's planning something, I have to find out what it is" Nino shook his head. "Hold up man, let's get our facts straight first"

Adrien listened.

"First, People have been disappearing. Second, we saw that footage from the news this morning. Both you and I saw that those...things-"

"Mermaids" Adrien corrected. Nino gave him a look that warned him if he interrupted one more time, he'd kill him.

"Mermaids...were as scary as they were on the boat. Dude, they looked terrified" Thinking back on it, Adrien could see his point. They were in fact screaming and nervous because of how scared they were. Besides, there was no way to tell who did it, there could be a lot more others out there and they'd probably still wouldn't catch them.

"I'll agree with you on that"

"Third, why would your dad do this in the first place?" Adrien sat there thinking. He couldn't think of a reason at all. They didn't do anything to him, as far as Adrien knew, his father didn't know they existed until they recently started attacking. Shaking his head, Adrien gripped his blonde hair and sighed, clearly frustrated. "I don't know...him having a connection with these people makes no sense" He groaned. Nino curled his fingers into a fist and placed it to his lips, compleatly lost as well.

Hearing a knock on the door, Natalie peaked her head through the room door, warning him that dinner was ready. Waving it off, the boys stayed back to think a little bit more. "Should we do some researching on these people? I mean, Mermaids have been known to be like a myth for centuries to us, knowing that they're actually real, makes me think that theres a reason for them to be low-key hiding in the ocean"

Adrien grinned upon hearing the sudden instrest in Mermaids coming from Nino. He finally had something to look forward to than just his daily modeling routine and schooling. Seeing the blondes grin, the tanned skinned boy rolled his eyes, trying to hold back his laugh. "You are enjoying this way more than you should"

"Yes, yes I am. But who cares, you're enjoying this too"

"Whatever"

It wasn't even 20 minutes that the boys lasted at the dinner table. The table was neatly organized with food placed on the expensive silverware. The lights were dimmed and the atmosphere was calming for that warm night. They both quickly ate their food and even brought some in their hands and ran up the stairs, into the room. They immediately set the food on the table, going directly to the computer.

"Let's see what we can find on the internet"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Marinette's heart was bumping faster than she'd ever thought would in her entire life. She was in a closed tank, a very tight space for her to move her entire body. It was half filled with water, so she felt slightly at ease. She didn't know what if expect if she didn't have water. She could breathe the air as well as she could breathe under water. She thought that she'd be fine, still there was no telling what would happen. Marinette sighed, feeling her tank move slightly and felt the vibrations coming from under her. The tanks were glass, but they must have covered them with a blanket, since she saw nothing but darkness.

There were jerky movement occasionally. Indication whatever they loaded her on, was stopping and going. "God I need to get out of here" she mumbled, her voice echoing. Marinette had been raising her hands up, touching the metal of the tube. Her hands went from feeling wet and damp from the water to a dry and smooth, leathery feel. This was a surprise, to feel the dry and leather like roughness.

The car stopped again, vibrations stopping and her tube moved. The cover was still on hers, but someone was moving her tube. She felt like she was being rotated upright. She let out a scream in surprise, banging her hands on the glass. "What..?" The cover slipped, light shined in, blinding her for a split second before hearing very soft and muffled noises. People were standing there behind a fenced area, cameras flashing. Marinette saw a man walk up and stand in front of them, holding something to his face and making gestures to her people. The tanks were aligned side by side as if they were be auctioned off.

"This can't be good" Marinette mumbled to herself. She felt around her neck to feel her small shell necklace around her neck. There was thin wire like thread around her neck holding a small seashell. It had a light pink pigmented color with various dark pinks and light reds streaks. Knowing she didn't lose it calmed her down.

After a while, the tanks moved once more, through a gate, down a pathway and into a gate. A man dressed in a black uniform stood with the man who talked to earlier. The man in uniform moved his lips and smiled. The tanks were placed upright, the lights went out quickly and the man left. A loud sound boomed.

"Sleep tight" The man in the uniform mumbled under his breath as she shut the door. A small smirk on his lips. Gabriel smiled, nodding at the man. They both walked off, people screaming to get their attention. Everything was being filmed by the broadcasts. Of course, two teenagers at home were watching all of it.

* * *

 **Comment, like and share please! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 3

Adrien and Nino looked at the TV screen in disbelief. Nino was more disappointed rather than feeling upset at that very moment. Adrien was rather feeling angry as well as disbelief. "A zoo...he's going to put them in a zoo" Still staring at the screen, the camera was paneling around the two adults standing in front a gated area. It looked as if the area has been sealed off for ages and has just been discovered. It was like discovering up a hidden room in a scary old house, only to discover that there was hidden treasure inside it.

Adrien sat closer toward the TV observing carefully. He couldn't tell where the exhibit was or was able to see what animal exhibits were around it. He was sure that no one was going to be able to see it soon since they'll be shutting off the area to the public until further as announced by his father while speaking to the public. Adrien squinted his eyes and pursed his lip upwards. Nino sat back and began to type at lightning speed on the computer. Clicking the mouse numerous times.

"Unbelievable" he mumbled under his breath. Adrien turned the TV off, sighing deeply and rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands. "I can't believe him.. did you find anything Nino?" The tanned skinned boy shrugged as he scrolled through the pages of the website. "Nothing really useful, I found typical things like they turn humans when they're out of water, something about Greek mythology. They're known as Sirens according to Greek mythology and also have been known-" Nino held up his two fingers, curling them twice as he quoted. "-to be responsible for shipwrecks, flooding, and storms"

Turning in his chair he crossed his arms, looking at the distressed blonde before him. "If that really it? Or did you just go on Wikipedia" Catching by surprise, Nino cleared his throat and chuckled lightly. "I only looked on Wikipedia..." glaring, Adrien shook his head and shoved him off the chair, causing Nino to laugh. "I'm sorry dude" Trying to contain his smiling, although failing, he ignored him. Quickly clicking through the pages, even resorting other pages on the search engine, since he was desperate, he found a website which he found in the depths of google.

As expected, it didn't have a lot of views nor did it give a description of what the website was about. Once he clicked on it, a tons of information was surprisingly displayed on the webpage. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was close to 11 a clock. He had been web surfing for hours and Nino was curled up on the couch, his hat was slowly tipping off his head and onto his face. He was wrapped up in a light blanket, sleeping soundly.

Adrien yawned, blinking as his eyes stung because of the light. Adrien stood up, stretching his arms, legs, twisting his back both left and right, his spine popped and cracked loudly, relieving some of the tension. Sitting back down, Adrien debated whether or not to continue his search. Adrien glanced back at his friend.

Shaking him awake, Nino sat up startled. "Wha-! What's going on. What's up" "Nothing, I found something but let wait for the morning, you can use my bed, I'll sleep on the other" Nino groggily got up and walked towards the bed without hesitation, wrapping himself in the soft and warm blankets, fall back asleep quickly.

"He needs a girlfriend" Adrien chuckled. Deciding to wait till the morning, Adrien turned off his monitor, pulling out the extra bed and falling asleep himself.

It was early morning, around 2 am where Gabriel stood outside the exhibit with two police man and a security guard. One police man had a notepad in his hand, waiting for Gabriel to speak again. "Now that we found out that these things are real, are you sure these...creatures are to blame for your wife being missing?"

"I'm most certain, she was traveling overseas, and the boat went missing not even a few hours after the first case was reported" the police didn't say a single thing except writing down what he was saying. Surely, the thought that the man was going a to excessive and unrealistic terms to find his missing wife. The first thought of course, was that she drowned in the ocean along with the ship, there was no possibility that she was even alive. But of course they were police officers, they had to give the citizens the least bit of hope and help them find them. Still, they couldn't do everything, they were all limited.

"Alright, we'll have a search team keep an eye out, I'm sure you're planning on taking care of the animals?" Gabriel smirked, nodded. "Of course" "Well, we're off, we'll come by later today" one of the police officers turned toward the security guard. "You know what to do" nodding his head, the security officer stood in his position. Gabriel smiled confidently and proceeded inside the exhibit room.

As he entered, the capsules were kept in the same positions as they were when he saw them the day before. All the mermaids were peacefully sleeping, although being in a really uncomfortable state. Gabriel turned on the lights, startling everyone awake. Marinette was the one couldn't sleep well. She was so curious about everything that her own thoughts kept her awake. She was terrified as well, thinking she'd die on this land a human forcefully took her upon. Looking over at the well dressed man, he walked towards the capsules.

"Everyone here listen to me well because I won't be repeating myself" that caught the other's attention. Even if they're all half awake. "As of today, you all belong to us, maybe even finding more of you to join as well. You listen to nobody but me as well as those who i sent" They all looked at each other, Marinette could see the fear on their eyes. Her anger was rising and she was becoming impatient. What makes them think just because they caught a minimum fraction of the mermaids that they'll do whatever the humans say? They were half human, they still held their own rights and they shouldn't be treated like this.

"Why exactly do we have to listen to you?" She heard Alya's muffled p, angry shout towards the man in the suit. Gabriel shrugged, and remained calm while not changing any of his facial expressions. Everyone else stared at the human man, fearing that he was about to do something horrible like instantly kill her. Taking her out of the capsule?

No one actually knows what'll happen to mermaids if they're out of the water. As far as they knew, a fish out of water means death. Gabriel walked up to Alya slowly, standing in front of her. "I'm the only person who can return you back from where you came from" he leaned on the glass with one arm, locking eyes with hers.

"Of course, that is, you don't want to go back. I have yet to find some answers, and I plan on getting them from you"

Answers? What answers? Marinette thought. Alya glared at the man but kept her mouth shut. Exactly what do we have that he wants? Humans didn't even know we existed until now Marinette found this all completely suspicious, especially this man who seemed to purposely set out to look for them. Pursing her lips, she felt like she needed to say something.

"We'll do what you want, as long as we're set free after" Gabriel smiled at that. "Agreed. All I ask is for cooperation" his low husky voice voice intimidated Marinette slightly. Maybe it was he couldn't hear him clearly that she felt scared, or she was worried he wouldn't keep the promise. She had to watch her back, she can't trust him.

"Right, you all must be hungry right? Fish have to eat too" he mumbled. Marinette gritted her teeth. Seriously?! She bite back her anger, biting her tongue to stop herself. Taking out something from his back pocket he clicked a button and spoke into it.

"They'll be on their way here, I must get going. I've got some business to take care of" the metal door slammed with the same loud noise it made when it opened. The loud, echoing creek. Marinette could see relieved expressions of everyone. They closed their eyes and placed a hand over their hearts as if they nearly had a heart attack.

It wasn't after five minutes later when the door reopened and a woman in dark blue overalls holding two large, silver pails. She set them in front of her and instantly, the merpeople lean in as much as they faces allowed them with the glass in the way, to see what was inside. The woman grabbed a cup, cupping some of the food with her other and walked toward the first glass capsule. Opening the top just enough to fit the food in, the woman was still vaguely terrified of sticking her hand inside, fearing that the mermaid was going to rip it off in an instant.

The mermaid in fact looked up at the pale hand curiously, making eye contact with the human and gently sinking down to the bottom. They were more scared of them, and it was obvious. The worker took a notice of discomfort and her hand stopped shaking as soon as she let go of the food into the water. Waiting until the human left, the mermaid graciously took the food and ate it, smiling in satisfaction. Gabriel pursed his lips, taking a note at how the mermaid acted. It reminded him of a pet in way.

The worker continued to do the same to every pod, feeding them all equal portions. Marinette didn't resist the food, taking in all she could get to replenish her energy. Still she felt she shouldn't have taken it so easily. The man probably did something to it and then the 'what if' game would rage in her head until she went crazy.

As soon as the worker left, Gabriel became serious. "First things first, what can you tell me about Miraculous mermaids"

Xxx

Morning came and the two exhausted teen woke up groaning from their aching backs and necks. Sitting upright, they blinked until the light adjusted in their field of vision. "Ah...what time is it?" Nino groaned rubbing his face. Adrien did the same, looking at his phone. "It's 7 in the morning" Nino shot out of the bed and shaded straight for the bathroom. It took Adrien a few seconds to process that it was still a week day and Nino attended public school which he might be late for if he didn't hurry.

That instant, Natalie knocked on the door and let herself in after Adrien gave her permission. "Well, you're awake for once. You're schooling lesson will be hold for today since you've got the issue shootings today with miss Bourgeois" Just hearing the name made his cringe slightly. He had nothing against her at all, it's just...she was pretty clingy to him at times and it's starting to bother him. Faking a smile, he nodded and began to get dressed in his casual clothes. He didn't have to worry since the wardrobe ladies would take care of it anyway.

Once Nino finished up, he grabbed his things, said a farewell and left. They both planned to meet up again at the Agreste house after their busy days had ended. Adrien groaned to himself as he got inside the car and headed off to the photo shoot. While shooting, Adriens mind kept wandering back to the mermaids being held captive at the zoo. He was anxious and curious about it, about everything.

"Adrien!" The photograph snapped. Adrien snapped his attention towards the tall man holding a camera. He didn't have a pleasing look on his face. "Mr. Agreste is there a reason why you aren't focused right now? Should I inform you're father-" Adriens eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. "No sir, I'm sorry. There's a lot on my mind. I'll do my best focus" he apologized.

The man's expression softened, he had to understand he was only just a teenager. The photographer sighed and continued his work, remaining silent. Adrien saw the guilt he held for snapping at him. He was a busy man and he was sure that he had his own troubles to take care of as well. Chloe then came along just a few minutes into the individual shooting, butting in and ordering around many others. It troubled Adrien to her act so...different than how she was before.

He found it strange.

Ignoring everything his mind tried to make him think about, his day nonetheless resumed as normal. Chloe tried convincing Adrien hang out at her house later. He of course had other things to do.

"So what do you say?" Chloe tossed her blonde hair to the side flirtatiously. Adrien swallowed hard, seeing she was getting a bit close for his comfort. Pushing her away gently, he smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry Chlo, I've already got plans with Nino" he said in a soft voice, almost afraid at her yelling. She glared at him. "Ah! You're always hanging around with him, can't you just hang out with me instead?" she whined. Adrien can see the clingy side starting to appear again like every other day that they spent together. He started to notice a pattern when it came to her being alone or have no one to be around with.

She's always craving for some attention from but he didn't understand why he was the one she wanted attention from or why she had to be such a brat to get it. He didn't blame her though. She felt abandoned. She had every right to feel that way after what happened when she was little.

Taking a deep sigh Adrien apologized once more and one the photographer cleared them to go, Adrien ran off back to his dad's assistant who was waiting for him. Chloe sighed sadly, and hung her head slightly before walking off, calling her own driver.

* * *

 **This isn't as good as I would have liked it but I managed to type this up. Guys..or whoever is reading this..FINALS killed me. Where I am It snowed so much and school got delayed so there was a lot of things going on with the schools and schedules.**

 **My updates will be slow but i will continue to update as much as i'm able to. I'll just be a bit slow, so I apologize for that.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4 Info Hiatus

So...I haven't updated this... It probably hasn't been that long since the last chapter but still...it's pretty long.

Anyways, yes I'm still continuing this story. I have tons of ideas for it but I'm lacking motivation to actually write it. 😅 I've been writing another FF on BTS with my friend Emily (I'm way into them tbh) I'm also writing more ML FFs but they're just ideas and rough outlines. Ill be posting a new story called "My Life" really, they're just situations In my life that I thought would be cool to write.

Another thing, I'm not liking how I'm writing this story..to me it seems like I'm just making things really complicated and way to in depth than it actually should be? I really don't want to give up nor stop writing this like I did with Seeing Through Her Eyes.

Chapter 4 has been written, honestly I just keep forgetting to post it (my bad). I will be going on Hiatus with this story until I get feedback.

Should I keep this story the way it is? Or restart? Please PLEASE COMMENT


	6. Chapter 4

This took way too long to update I apologize as well since it's really short.

Adrien ran up to his assistant who stood outside the car, tapping at her phone. Giving her a small greeting, he quickly leaped inside the car. Surprised, Natalie jumped but decided to get inside the car without question.

Adrien buckled his seatbelt and anxiously tapped his foot, waiting for the car to move. Taking a notice at his jumpiness, Natalie looked at the boy confused. "Adrien? Please settle down, is there a reason why you're so anxious?" Adrien smiled nervously and stopped his shaking. "Ah, sorry, no. I just planned to meet Nino again. Don't want to keep him waiting" Natalie simply nodded at the driver and the car started.

Sighing in relief, Adrien closed his eyes and threw his head back. Natalie eyed the blonde from the driver's mirror. She felt like something wasn't right with him, but she decided to ignore her strange feeling.

Nino stood outside the gates of the house, tapping his foot to the beat of the music as it blasts from his headphones. He waited for the blonde to arrive. Once the car arrives, or rather in range, the gates open, making Nino fall back onto the floor. Adrien sprung out of car quickly, helping his best friend up. "Nino! Are you okay, jeez, why are you leaning on the gates?" Adrien tried to hold his laughter back. Nino himself bursted out laughing.

"I thought I'd be able to see you comin man, I didn't know they open automatically" he claimed. "Now you know," Adrien laughed earning a slight glare from Nino. "Come on, let's get something to eat and we can start researching" he whispered. Natalie wasn't aware of his researcher, he planned to keep it a secret considering she tells everything to his father.

They got inside the household, feeling the warm air hit their faces. Not wanting to seem like they were in a hurry, they weren't, they obviously had all day but getting it done faster meant less suspicion from the assistant and more time to investigate. They ate quietly, occasionally whispering to each other about a plan Adrien thought about on their way back from the shoot.

"If she asks, deny. Well go up after we eat" "Why does it matter if she catches us?" Nino asked, glancing at the Assistant who was typing away on her keyboard from the other room. "She'll tell my father. I feel like they're hiding something" "I know, Still, she might find out sooner or later, we need to figure out what to do if she does"

Adrien sighed, realizing his point. He was right, no denying it. "Let's go upstairs and get started. Sooner the better" his best friend nodded and they went upstairs

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Marinette's eyes bugged as did the others. They remained silent and looked at each other. Gabriel shifted his feel and smirked. "Judging by you being so quiet, I'm assuming you know what I'm talking about" Marinette dipped her head downward, keeping her mouth shut. "What do you want to know" Alya stepped up. Gabriel grinned and rubbed his chin. "I'm only curious, I know they're rare and powerful"

"You won't be able to find them here. They travel" Alya said quickly, her lie caught Marinette's attention. "Y-Yeah, they have a special glow to them, different compared from all of us" what were they supposed to say? No one really knows what a Miraculous mermaid looks like except they have incredible abilities that will somehow appear in their lifetime. Gabriel seemed to be pondering about what they said.

"She did look different..." he mumbled under his breath. Shaking his head, he shrugged it off. Another thing he wasn't aware was that the mermaids have great hearing. Leaving them questioning who this 'she' was. "Well, that's all I need for today. My plan is to keep you in here" he pointed to the clear tank that was behind them all. "There's still so much information I'll need but, that'll come in time"

Marinette gritted her teeth in annoyance, she banged her fists against the glass. She felt like it wasn't fair that he was just going to keep her here along with everyone else just because he can. Why not ask everything at one and let it go? What exactly does he want?

"They're working on it, as far as your concern, you belong to me now. I get to decided what to do with you" he concluded as he left the room.

It wasn't even an hour until workers started filling up the large aquarium tanks with water and placing objects inside for them to play with as well as sanitizing the areas. The people looked at the workers terrified, seeing all the people with white suits and masks. "This is ridiculous!" People began to whine and bicker. Marinette simply sighed, frustrated. She definitely agreed, although she had to think if her own plans of Gabriel wasn't going to let them go any time soon.

She still found something extremely off. Maybe she was able to obtain information from someone on the outside instead of trying to pry information from him. He was more likely to deny and make up something and feed it to her just to keep her mouth shut.

The same woman who came in previously with buckets of food, came in for the second time, this time with something different. The woman walked up to the tank, this time showing a bit more confidence than before. The merpeople looked at the woman and shit down their conversations instantly. They looked at the buckets and waited, shrinking themselves down to the bottom of the tank.

The feeder swiftly gave equally sized portions to each individual, this time not hesitating on making conversation with each person. Once it was Marinette's turn, the feeder held the tank open, to which Marinette didn't hesitate to pop her head out from the water to look at the human. The feeder handed her the food, Marinette took the portion and let it sink to the bottom of the tank, it was her way of telling that she was saving it for later.

"Do you not like it?" The feeder asked. Marinette shook her head. "No I do, I'm just going to save it for later. Tell me, who is this guy, Gabriel, is he the ruler of the land?" The woman simply scoffed. "As if, he's pretty wealthy, that's pretty much it" Marinette became slightly confused when the woman referred to him as 'wealthy'. What did that mean exactly?

"Oh, does that mean he's just in power of something specific?" The woman nods and decided to continue her job. Interesting Marinette thought.

On the website, there were loads of information that they were obtaining. Their brains were practically getting fed with every sentence they read. It mentioned facts like, Miraculous mermaid were powerful creatures, but they're also difficult to find. They also have the tendency to look different, almost giving off a different vibe if you have a strong connection with them.

Another was they hold great power, which can be used to grant some sort of wish. Regular mermaid only possess a small amount of energy which they can use to manipulate anything to their liking. Singing is just a small talent they use to mask whenever they're using their power. Pretty cool right?

Adrien's practically sparkled after soaking up the readings. Nino was just as amazed. They looked at each other, almost jumping up and down excitedly like fangirls. (A/N: I relate so much to that tho). They weren't done reading all of the website, they've only converted the background portion of the webpage.

What they also found, was the shocking yet sickening truth about what happened years ago. Mermaids used their powers to actually drag humans out and kill them to feed on. But as of after years, Mermaids went into hiding, blindly coexisting among humans but in the sea and for centuries. No one knew about it.

"Dude, we are defiantly getting somewhere!" Nino sighed, crossing his arms and nodding. Gently clicking away on the desktop, Adrien grinned slightly. "Okay so we were the powers they have and that Miraculous mermaids are the more important ones" Adrien questioned, pacing back and forth.

Nino thought before nodding. "Yeah, that's what it said" Adrien placed a finger to his chin, pursing his lip. "There's still a few questions unanswered. Why'd they start attacking humans again? And what does my dad want to do with these mermaids? What could he possibly gain from all this?

Adrien fluffed his blond locks. Nino shrugged but he was certainly wondering the same as well. "They wouldn't want to start another war would they? Global warming maybe?, it's a sign that we're causin' too many problems" Adrien tried to suppress a smile but couldn't keep it in at his statement, suddenly bringing up global warming.

"Don't get political" Nino scoffed, throwing his arms up in the air. "Hey at least I'm not like that American who believes global warming isn't true, that it's all just 'natural'. What part of Ice caps melting the coldest parts of the earth is natural. THE POLAR BEARS ADRIEN. Everything is warming up! Maybe the mermaids are too hot and have had enough because we're all just fucking everything up"

Nino gave Adrien the most serious look of all time. "They want revenge"

Adrien clapped, hunching over slightly, laughing hard. "G-god, you gotta stop watching the news, American's aren't all that bad." (JUNGKOOK SAVED AMERICA 2k17 *PM me those who understand this*) "I also highly doubt they want revenge for that" Nino shrugged "You don't know man, it's a possibility. All we humans do is destroy animal life and take over everything cuz we think we can"

Chuckling more, Adrien punched his arms slightly. "We got off track really quick" Nino nodded, laughing as well. "Yeah, sorry. Now that we know all this, what should we do next?"

"I wanna find out what my dads plan is. If we can get some sort of insight as to _why_ this was remotely necessary, we might be able to piece it together"

"Who's side would we be on then? What if there's a perfectly good reason for why your dads doing this?"

Adrien stopped. He never really stopped to think that maybe his father was actually doing something _useful_ and good. He automatically assumed he was doing it for a bad purpose.

"I guess that's something we'll have to find out"

YALLLLLLL I'M BACKKKKK. Jesus that was long time for me to not post anything. I have good reasons though. Senior year is coming to an end soon for me and graduation is just around the corner. We got like..2 months left. I've been crazy busy to not fall behind in school work.

Yeah...I ended up falling behind. XD whoops. Still, I took a few weeks to raise my grades up as well as start prepping for graduation. I'm also prepping for my one AP exam (totally BSing it though considering I'm not going to college XD) but it will count towards my final grade in the class (100 points for participation)

So...my life has been pretty hectic lately. Some of my other fandoms, including this one will be on hiatus for a while and now I'm just stuck here like: "idk what to do anymore" 😂✌️

Also, I made an Amino Account. Comment if you have one. I'll totally be posting stories there as well too.

Thanks for the wait and reading! Comment, like and share!


End file.
